Baby Andy
by dabbling
Summary: A little story in my Legacy AU that tells about Andy Logan's birth. Oneshot.


A/N This is just a little oneshot to give some history of the Logan family. I'm starting work on another story in this AU, hopefully you'll see that one soon! As always, reviews are appreciated.

* * *

Baby Andy

Alex and Katie were asleep in the bedroom and Bobby was finishing a documentary on the tv. Alex's phone rang. "Eames' phone," he said. "Yeah? Okay, let me wake her. No, Carolyn, it's okay. Hold on."

He hurried back to the bedroom and rubbed his wife's shoulder. "Alex? It's Carolyn. The baby."

Alex sat bolt upright and took the phone from his hands. She climbed out of bed while she spoke, pulling on a pair of sweats under the skirt of her nightgown. Bobby grabbed a shirt out of her drawer and tossed it to her, along with her bra. As soon as she hung up the phone, she spoke while she changed. "She can't get ahold of Mike. She called his phone, she called the squad, nobody's calling her back."

"They were closing in on that Varela guy. He might be undercover for the night," Bobby suggested. Once, the two of them had gone undercover together for more than a month. Bobby looked down at his sleeping 2 year old daughter. Alex had been pregnant with her at the time, and it had been a miserable experience for him. And now, it looked like Mike might miss the birth of his first child. "I'll go try to track him down." He looked at their daughter. "I'll take Katie to your sister's."

Alex nodded agreement and gave him and the baby a kiss before hurrying out the door.

Bobby picked up the phone and called Liz.

* * *

"No, Goren, I'm sorry, but there's no way we're going to get him out before the night is over. The guys have put in a month of work just to get this far!"

"Mike and Carolyn have put in 9 months of work preparing for this baby," Bobby retorted.

The Captain gave him a sour look. "The answer is no. I'm sorry. You're welcome to hang around if you'd like, see how things play out."

Bobby shoved his hands in his pockets. "Yeah, all right, I'll do that."

* * *

"Hello, Mrs. Barek?" Alex asked. "This is Alex Eames, I'm Carolyn's friend? I just wanted to let you know they just admitted her, she's gone into labor. Yes, she asked me to give you a call. St. Vincent's, that's right. No, right now, the doctor thinks it may be a while. Okay, I'll let you know, Mrs. Barek. Bye." Alex hung up, and her phone rang.

"Hi, hon."

"How is she?"

"Things are coming along, but slowly. Mike can still get here in time."

"It's not likely to happen. The Captain isn't willing to interfere with the operation. He says it has to play out. I'm going to stay here, and monitor everything. Just as soon as I can, I'll get word to Logan."

"Okay. My sister has Katie?"

"Yeah, I dropped her off an hour ago."

"Okay. I love you."

"You too."

* * *

"What the hell?!" The Captain and everyone else in the room jumped to their feet. The audio feed had just revealed an ambush by a rival. Shots were fired, and there was the sound of some kind of scuffle. "Get down there, now!"

Every cop in the room took off running.

Bobby cleared the corner and followed 4 uniformed officers inside. He heard the calls coming over the radios. "Officer down, make that 3 officers down."

Several men were gathered around one of the undercovers, providing him with first aid. He was bleeding profusely. Another was also bleeding. Goren found Mike lying near the back door. An officer was giving him first aid, as well, holding a compress on the cut on his head and asking him questions.

He was stunned, and could not answer the questions adequately. Bobby took over the job of applying pressure to the cut. He said nothing to Mike about his wife. He didn't want to complicate the situation.

* * *

"Hello?"

"Hi, Alex."

"They just took her into the delivery room. She's started bleeding, Bobby, so they chased me out. The doctor and a whole team of people are in there with her."

Bobby massaged his temples between his thumb and forefinger. "I'm with Logan," he said quietly. "He's got a concussion, and he's going to need stitches. I couldn't say anything yet, Alex. He may not understand, and if he does, he'll do something stupid."

She sighed into the phone.

"The good news is we're at St. Vincent's. They just brought him into the ER a few minutes ago."

* * *

The light in Logan's room was dim. He'd been in and out for two hours, and Bobby still hadn't told him about his son. Mike's eyes opened, and he kept them open.

"Goren?"

Bobby smiled. It was the first time he'd recognized him all night. "The one and only," he replied.

"Why? My head is killing me."

"That's why," Bobby said. "You have a concussion. It was taking you so long to come to your senses, they decided to admit you."

"Oh," Logan said, and carefully touched the gauze over his stitches with his fingers.

"Mike?"

He was still alert, and focused. "Yeah?"

Bobby held up the photograph on his cell phone for Mike to see. "Congratulations. It's a boy."

"What?!" A big smile took over his features. "I have a boy? When? Where?"

He started to climb out of the bed, but Bobby stopped the man. "Now, hold on! If we're going to do this, we're not going to be stupid about it." He dropped his phone into his pocket and pushed the wheelchair forward, to the side of Logan's bed.

"I already spoke with the nurses. They said you can visit, but if you start feeling worse, you have to come right back here."

* * *

Bobby prepped him in the elevator. "The baby's fine, just a little small. But, Mike?"

Logan looked up at him with alarm.

"Carolyn bled pretty badly. They are giving her a transfusion, but they say she'll be fine."

Mike's eyes were wild.

"Alex swears to me that she's okay, just looks a little sick, you know?"

Logan closed his lips and tried not to worry. The elevator doors opened, and Bobby pushed his friend down the hall of the maternity ward. He found the room and wheeled Mike in. He stopped by the baby's bassinet, and Alex lifted the infant out and set him in Mike's arms.

Logan almost cried. He swallowed and shifted his arms, holding the baby as closely as he could to his chest. "Andy," he whispered, and kissed the baby's forehead. Then Mike looked over at his wife, who was sleeping. He glanced up at Bobby, and his friend wheeled him over until he was right next to Carolyn.

Mike held the baby with his left arm and reached out to grasp Carolyn's hand with his right. The Gorens moved back out of the way, staying near enough to lend a hand if they were needed, but far enough away to give the Logans some privacy.

"Mike?" Carolyn whispered, and then more urgently, "what happened?!"

Mike blinked at her in awe. "You did it, Carolyn. You… Andy," he said.

"But you're hurt," she cried, and reached for the bandage on his head. The baby stirred in his grip and made a few grunting sounds. Mike smiled a sleepy smile, looked at his son, and then back up at Carolyn.

"I'm okay," Mike said. "Are you?"

Carolyn nodded. "Just tired," she told him.

In the background, Alex found Bobby's hand. He let go long enough to take a picture of the Logans, all three of them.

Twenty minutes later, Mike closed his eyes. Alex nudged Bobby with her elbow, and he stepped closer. He lifted the baby out of Mike's arm and set him in the crook of Carolyn's. She was looking at Mike with concern.

"Mike, you all right?" Bobby asked him.

"Sick," Mike managed to whisper.

"Okay, we've gotta get you back to your room," Bobby said. As he turned the wheelchair towards the door, he felt Alex nudge him again. Silently, she pointed to the empty bed on the other side of the room. They had a quick but silent conversation with their eyes, and Bobby wheeled him to the empty bed. "Here, this is better," he said. "Just lie down here, Mike." Bobby helped him into the bed.

Mike looked gray and troubled a few minutes longer, but then, in spite of Andy's cries, he fell asleep. Alex walked over and scooped up the baby into her arms. She gave Carolyn a reassuring smile and bounced the baby in her arms as she walked. "Down under the bassinet, there are bottles of formula," she told Bobby. He quickly retrieved one, opened the sealed nipple and screwed it into place.

The baby sucked at the bottle ravenously. They shared a smile. "I see he's got Mike's appetite," Bobby joked. Carolyn smiled, but she couldn't stay awake any longer. After a few minutes of admiring the baby, a nurse came in.

"What's this?" She asked.

"He's the father, Bobby said. He's a patient downstairs." Bobby shrugged.

"He can't stay up here. If he's a patient downstairs, he has to go back-"

"He wanted to hold his son. To be close to his family."

After an intense stare, the nurse backed down. "Someone's going to have to talk to them about it," she said.

Bobby looked back at Alex, who was still holding Andy. She nodded at him, and he left. After a long talk with a very passionate and slightly intimidating detective from Major Case Squad, Mike Logan became the first male patient ever admitted to the maternity ward.

THE END


End file.
